When Darkness Rises
by unicorn-writer
Summary: Harry was abused but know he lives with his godfather and his mate. What will the Chosen do when he starts to gain his health? What if Severus decides to join in the fun? (Dark creature Harry. Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore bashing. Parings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, most of the usual. First fic, don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does. I will try to update as much as possible. Please give me feedback. I shall add more detail in the next chapter hopefully. Yes, my language is colorful and there will be obsene gestures. Also do not steal my thoughts, thank you.**

Ever since he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep. Harry Potter has not known love. The small boy knows pain, though. As far back as he remembers, he has been hit, whipped, beaten and starved. At the age of five he could cook well and clean too. He went to a normal school before he went to Hogwarts. After the age of eleven, every year he would look a little healthier going home. But every year going back to school, he looking sickly again. Harry never talked of his problems, only listed to others. He passed his classes just as silently.

Hearing people come up the stairs, Harry quickly stands. Five locks were unlocked. 'Damn bastards' could be heard in a deep voice as the door opens. A wand tip illuminates the otherwise dark room. It also shows Harry moving forward to hug Sirius Black and Remus.

"Hey pup. We missed you." Remus said as he hugged Harry. "Come on let's go before they return. Oh and were is your stuff?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry answered quickly, "the cupboard under the stairs."

"The three men quickly move downstairs and Remy unlocks the door. Siri shrinks Harry's trunk and puts it in his pocket. 'Let's go'. Was all that was said. They move outside and apparate together. They land in the living are of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come pup. We know you are hungry. Kreacher! Prepare some light food for Harry!" Kreacher popped in, took the order, and popped out again. They start moving down to the dining room. "We are sorry that we couldn't get to you before. Headmaster Dumbdore kept us from you. He kept on saying you were fine in that house. We knew better. I am guessing you didn't get our letters?"

Harry just shook his head and frowned. He walked silently with his godfather and his mate. Soon, they reached the dining room and took a seat by the fire. The fire blazed high in the hearth and warmed Harry's bones.

"You will be better soon," Siri said as the house elf brought in some food and three cups of tea on a large try. "Eat, my boy," Remy said softly. The small boy ate slowly, but steadily.

The mates watched their pup eat. They shoot concerned looks at each other. They knew that the headmaster was not that good of a man but damn. The boy trusted him. A lot of people do. After a little bit, Harry finished his food and looked up. Softly, he asked, "can I sleep with you?"

They couldn't resist. He looked so tired and scared. Nodding, they get up and walk with Harry to their master bedroom decorated in Gryffindor colors. Striping down to boxers, they crawl in bed with Harry in the middle. Soon they are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Caution: colorful language.**

_Chapter 2: Adjusting_

The next morning Harry wakes early, and goes down to the kitchen. He looks around the kitchen while upstairs... Remy pats the bed beside him and meets Siri's moving hand. They snap up and look around wildly. "Harry!" They both shout and run downstairs. Smelling bacon, they run into the kitchen.

"What the hell Harry! You scared us!" The boy flinches back whimpering. "Oh no don't be scared." Siri goes to rush to Harry but his mate pulls him back. "But.." Siri was cut off.

"You will scare him more if you rush to him," Remy chided softly. He move slowly to the teen. "Shh. You are ok." Harry watches him with sad eyes. Then jumps into Remy's arms. Siri notices the light in the boy's eyes and slowly moves forward. He turns off the stove as he moves. Soon they are both holding their pup as he cries softly.

Throughout the day Harry is caught trying to clean or in either of the men's arms. Around two that afternoon, he fell asleep in Siri's arms. He and his mate started talking softly.

"He is a submissive, Remy. What are we going to do? He also is malnourished, scarred, cut, bruised, and scared. Nonetheless, he didn't know what love is until now." Sirius was fighting to keep his voice low. The werewolf replied quietly, "all we can do is love him. Treat him kindly and let him know that he will be harmed no more."

"What about that prophecy and Dumbledore? Harry is his weapon. He just won't let him go!" The grim forced himself to say it softly. Remy shook his head. They both snapped their heads to the fire as Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

"Evening. I see you have Mr. Potter." Severus stepped to Remus and pulled a few vials from his cloak. "Here are potions for the boy. Calming Drought and a nutrient potion. The other is to get his body to start healing. Its mixed with a sleeping potion so give it to him tonight. Mix the nutrient potion in his food." The potions master moved to the fireplace. "I will return in a few hours," and the professor was gone in a flash of green fire.

"I am glad he came through," Remus said as he stuck the vials in his pocket. "Do you think he knows?" Siri shakes his head in response. Harry wakes up and screams softly before remembering were he is at. He hugs his godfather.

"Harry. We want you to know that you are safe here. No one can or will hurt you. You don't have to clean or cook. We have Kreacher for that." The black haired teen nodded. "Don't ever hide from us in. Any form. Tell us what you think and what you want."

Harry thinks for a second and then starts talking. "I want to stay here. If I have to go back to those damned people, I'll commit murder. I won't fulfill that prophecy. Those fucking hypocrites can fight there own battles. And no way in hell am I letting Dumbfuck control my life anymore." The raging teen takes a few deep breathes. "I don't care what people think anymore. I'm almost 16. They can kiss my tiny ass."

The two men sit quiet for a moment then clap. "We love you Harry," they said together. Remy takes over, "Come on. We are going to decorate your room." He pulls Siri off the couch and grabs the black haired teen too. The three run up to the second largest room in the house. "Alright Harry, tell us how you want it." Remy and his mate ready their wands.

As soon as their pup started talking, they casted spells. "I want a bigger room. A large round bed big enough for three normal sized people. The walls have to be silver. The sheets are black silk and the comforter dark emerald green. The floor is lush green carpet. Oh and a soft window seat. I want lots of soft black pillows. Ooo and books. Lots of books. A big walk in closet too. Full of clothes that fit me and my style." He stops and admires the work of his guardians. "I love it." The mates high five and the boy turns to them. "Thank you so much," the hug for a few moments.

Siri moves away and smiles. "Enjoy your room, pup. Me and Remy are going to have a chat." Harry nods and grabs a book. He curls up on his bed and they leave.

They move down to the living room. "I fix one earlier statement. Harry is a dark submissive. A powerful one too." Sirius rubs his face. Remus is quick to reply, "He is not a carrier I'm sure. Also when are our guests going to arrive? Its close to..." He was cut off as green fire flashes and then disappears to reveal Snape and Draco.

"Had the boy at yet? No. Well that potion loses power the longer it sits." Severus looked around. "Were is he?" Sirius just points up "I see. Draco! What is wrong with you?" Draco was sniffing the air and a shudder went through him. His gray eyes seem to glow. "Oh no," Snape mumbles and hides his face in a hand.

Remus has stepped in front of Sirius. "What is wrong?"

The potions professor looks at Remus. "Mr. Malfoy has recently came into his dark veela inheritance. He just found his mate."

"Hey Remy! I'm hungry." Is heard before the person is seen. Harry comes into view, shirtless with low riding darkwash jeans on. Severus has a struggling Malfoy in a head lock. "Good evening Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: no I do not own Harry Potter. Also, don't judge. I'm young. And I will not update that quick probably ever again. If I do the chapter is most likely short.**

_Chapter 3: New Truth_

Harry is shocked and stumbles a bit. Falling on his ass, he stares at Draco. "How have I not seen this before?" He mumbles and Draco growls low in his throat. Quickly, Snape starts muttering in his ear while Siri goes and picks up his pup. Draco slumps to his knees while still looking at Harry. The black haired teen hugs his grandfather while looking back at the blonde.

"Harry, can-can I hug you?" Draco stutters a bit on his question. After nodding the younger steps to his new found mate. Draco buries his nose in Harry's neck and sniffs.

Harry didn't know why but something felt right. Like he should be held by his rival. Like this was destined to happen. Slowly he put his arms around the blonde. He buries his face in the long blonde hair and sighs.

The three men watch this happening with strange looks on their faces. They slowly move to the corner of the room and cast a silencing charm. "He is your child, Severus. I am telling you this because Harry is a dark submissive. We need to know why Dumblefuck wants him so much." Sirius didn't waist no time telling him. "He has been asking us if we knew anything about the Potter family creature inheritance."

The professor sat down hard in a chair. "It can't be possible. He couldn't have had a child, and even I know Lily was unable to have children. James didn't show any signs..." Snape trailed off and looked at the two teens. Harry was now sitting in Draco's lap, both sets of eyes were closed as Draco leaned against the wall.

Remus started to talk, "Voldemort didn't kill them. Dumbledore did. The dark lord got blamed for it because his symbol was put in the air. He tried to stop Dumbledore." Remy didn't say any more as Snape screamed. The boys didn't notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Also thank you to you all my followers and those that reviewed. ~~~~£{****_name_****}£~~~~~~ is a flashback in that person's POV, ~~~~~~ means the end. **

_Chapter 4: Some Past_

The teens slumbered against the wall as Sirius and Remus worked to calm Severus.

"Shh. We will help you. And we will get revenge. Just not now. James will want you to remain calm, and Lily loved you like a brother." Remus said and watched as Snape forced himself to calm down. Slowly he turned back to his calm self.

"I am a dark elf. James was a werecat. Just not as submissive as Harry is. But yes, he was a carrier. James had to hide that fact from the ministry. Harry will have to hide what he's becoming too." The three look at Harry and Draco. "He will have to have almost constant contact with a dominant. I believe he will have another mate." Snape said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Inquires Sirius. "Won't Draco be enough?"

The elf shook his head. "No, its not like that. It goes by power. The more power, the more mates. There will be one more mate. We just have to wait to see who."

The teens start to wake up and Remus takes the silencing charm down. Remy yells, "Kreacher! Prepare supper. Make enough for our guests also." The house elf pops in then out again.

Harry stands up, and Draco rises a moment later and hugs him from behind, sniffing his hair. The black haired teen just looks back at the blonde. "Why are you sniffing me?"

The veela replied, "your scent calms me, comforts me." He kissed his submissive's cheek. Harry giggled and his stomach growled loudly. He whimpered and shrunk away from Draco. "Harry, love, I will not hurt you." He just curled up on the floor as his green eyes glazed over.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus quickly moved forward. Snape went to tilt Harry's head back but he only screamed. The professor looked at Draco. "He is reliving a memory. You need to bring him out of it." Draco kneeled in front of his crying mate, nearly in tears himself from worry. "Talk to him!"

"Harry, please come out of it. You will not be hurt here. What your seeing is in the past. That is all gone. Come back to me my mate. My life. Come to me." The dominant spoke softly, yet frantically, and Harry's cries got a little quieter. His skin seemed to shimmer. Scars appeared all over Harry's body. Draco looked up at the three men. "How did these happen?!"

"Draco calm down. We will explain later. Right now, bring him all the way back." Siri said as calmly as possible.

Draco lightly touched Harry's side. "Listen, you have to come back love..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~£Harry£~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"_Bring me my food boy!_" Uncle Vernon shouted. _

_I had grilled steaks for dinner. Like normal I haven't eaten all day. The meat's smell was mouthwatering. I looked longingly at the food as I served it which earned me a backslap. I fell back on my ass and my stomach rumbled loudly. Vernon stood and picked me off the floor by the collar of my dingy shirt. His spit landed on my face when he started talking._

_"_Do you think scum like you deserve to eat?! Much less live?! I should kill you now._" He had picked up a steak knife off the table and pressed the tip into my stomach, drawing blood. Dudley was grinning like a loon and clapping his hands. He likes watching me being punished. Petunia just had a satisfied smirk. _

_I could feel the knife be pulled over my skin. Biting my lip, I muffled screams. In the back of my head I started hearing voices... "...__all gone. Come back to me my mate. My life. Come to me."__ Muffled voices, what was going on?_

_My vision blurred as I started to hear that beautiful voice again..._

Harry blinked and opened his eyes to see his mate's pale and worried face. "Draco?" He hugged him and cried into his shirt. Draco only petted Harry's hair and whispered calming words.

"I love you Harry and I will never let you be hurt again." He caressed the dark haired teen's skin. The men moved back. Severus pulled a vial of Calming Drought from his robe and gave it to Draco. "Love? I need you to drink this for me." The blonde held the vial in front of the other. Harry drank it and soon felt much calmer.

The house elf popped in. "Supper is ready,"Kreacher bowed and left.

All five males went down to the dining room. Harry held Draco's hand and nearly pulled him down the stairs. "Come on! I'm hungry!" In record time th two were down in the large room. Pushing him in a chair, Harry crawled onto Draco's lap. The others laughed all the way. The small teen blushed and made them laugh harder, even Snape. The blonde kissed his mate's head as food was served.

"Here, mix this in your food Harry. It will help your body restore some nutrients." The dark elf handed him a vial. The boy did as he was told and dug into his food. Draco ran his fingers down Harry's back as they ate and talked.

A few hours later, they lay the raven teen on his bed and gave him the sleeping and healing potion mix. 'E_arlier they promised an explanation'_ Draco thought as Harry's body began to twitch in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews and all the follows. Comment any ides, I'm open to them. ****My apologies for all errors.**

_Chapter 5: Revealing_

Harry lay in bed and twitched as his body started to heal. Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Draco sit around the small teen. Draco realized how feminine his mate looked, even his small form gave him that look.

Sirius started talking with a hurt voice. "Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin abused him. He could, apparently, do wandless magic. He hid his scars. I do not know if his inheritance will erase them or not."

Snape raised his head from looking at Harry and looked at Draco. "James was a dark creature, as am I. He needed to have my touch or that of a dominant throughout the day. Harry will need a dominant's touch constantly. I also believe that you two will have another mate. His birthday is in a few days," Snape started talking to Remus. "Invite his friends and see if his mate is among them. Draco will know before Harry. So," he turned back to Draco. "Keep an open mind. The Dark Lord will be arriving tomorrow to see his, ah let's see here, grandson."

Everyone looked at him in shock and asked, "why?" at the same time. Harry jerked in his sleep and curled closer to Draco. "He wants to help, that's why. He will explain when he gets here."

They lapsed into silence and kept watch over Harry. It was after midnight when Harry stopped healing. Finally laying still, they could tell Harry looked better. Remus and Sirius retired to their room, after showing Snape to a spare room. Draco just stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with his sleeping mate. He fell asleep with a peaceful look on his face.

The next morning Harry woke with Draco wrapped around him. Slowly, he tried to extract himself, but the blonde just held on. In the dull light, Harry studied his mate. The usually straight long blonde hair was in a mess.

'It's kind of hot', the black haired teen thought.

Draco yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Mornin' Harry," came out in a sleepy voice. He stretched and all Harry could do was hold back a moan.

Getting up out of bed, Harry stretched and moved into the bathroom. After a few moments, the shower could be heard and Draco buried his face in the pillows. 'Damn it Harry, your not going to give me any rest', he thought.

Meanwhile in the shower, Harry was refraining from slapping himself. 'Fuck, I never realized how damn hot Draco is...but he is mine now.' A smirk crossed his face and he finished up. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"You look better," Draco said as he admired his mate's scarred chest and stomach.

Harry blushed and said, "yea well you better take a shower before someone steals all the hot water. I hear Siri and Remy like there's steaming." He smiled at the blonde's grimace. Harry went into the closet as Draco sprinted to the bathroom.

The raven haired teen just laughed and looked at his clothes. He pulled on black boxers before grabbing a pair of low riding dark wash jeans. He pulled on a tight black tank top before looking at a jewelry box. He pulled out a simple, thin silver chain necklace and slipped it on. He walked out and nearly ran into Draco.

"Hey sexy, watch out," the blonde winked. Harry just blushed and looked at Draco, who was wearing designer jeans and a silk black shirt. The small teen just ran his fingers over his mate's chest.

"Come on, Dray, let's go eat." Harry pulled his mate out of the room and down the stairs. They met Siri, Remy, and Snape in a race to go get food. Harry, being the smallest, just dunked around them and raced down into the dining room. Everyone else came in to see Harry sitting at the table, eating a piece of bacon.

After sitting down, they dug into their food. It was silent until each male had a coup of coffee drank and was halfway through their second.

"How do you feel Harry? I hope you and Draco slept well after we left?" Sirius asked and took another drink of coffee.

Harry and Draco just nodded and inhaled another few bites of food. They all snapped their heads to the fireplace as green fire erupted.

The Dark Lord stepped out, shaking off ash. A scream split the air. Draco is now in the floor after being tackled by Harry. The blonde looked up at Voldemort and nodded his head respectively and started calming down his distressed mate.

Voldemort has changed. Straight black hair falls past his shoulders. Gray eyes glow with light and his skin holds a light tan. He holds strong aristocratic features, even a straight nose.

Every man has bowed their head in respect when gray eyes scanned them. Tom lowed his eyes to look at a whimpering Harry. "Shh. I will not hurt you my boy," came his deep and smooth voice. "I have changed. I never ment to hurt you."

Harry shivers in Draco's arms. "Harry, he is whole again. He called back his souls, and he didn't kill your parents. It has all been a lie. Voldemort is your grandfather somehow."

Harry closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can face him." He presses into Draco.

"Harry please, look at me. I need you to understand me." Voldemort kneels a few feet away and Harry peeks at him.

"W-w-what do y-you w-want?" Harry stuttered out.

"To help you against Dumblefuck," the Dark lord said with a smile that showed off straight white teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. ** _Thank you for the reveiws and follows_

_Chapter 6: New Ally, More Past_

Draco held his wide eyed mate. Everyone was frozen, as they were watching Harry. "A-are you serious? Y-you tried to k-kill me."

"Indeed, I did. I was a crazy fool. I believed the fake prophecy, got power hungry, and forgot who I was. I forgot you." The dark lord said all of this with a rather sad face. He pointed to Sirius and Remus, "They couldn't get to the Potter house quick enough to stop Dumblefuck and save you, or your parents. When he realized that he couldn't kill you, he then took you to your aunt and uncle's."

"It was a shield that stopped us," Sirius said with an ashamed face. Remy just held him.

"Dumbfuck made sure that you were beaten so that you could become his most prized weapon. He wants to rule the wizarding world, and he is getting closer." He kneeled close to Harry.

"Its all true Harry, and I have watched things unfold for a long while now. Especially since Snape has been helping me." Draco was saying as his mate sat up. "He is family. Please, give him a chance. He is our best ally, also.

Harry stood up as did Tom. They stood face to face and everyone held their breath. Standing tall, the young teen held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry James Potter. Pleasure to meet you at last."

Tom put his hand in the boy's, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the pleasure is mine." They shake hands before parting.

Every sighed in relief. Draco hugged Harry from behind and smiled.

"Come on, let's finish eating. I need coffee" Remus says as he plops down. Everyone takes a seat and a plate with some food appears in front of Tom, along with a cup of coffee. They drink the coffee like there's no tomorrow. They don't talk until they are done and up in the living area.

"So Harry, I hear your going to come into an inheritance. Your birthday is going to be held the morning before? Am I correct?" Tom asks and there are several nods in response.

"That's what I've heard, and Draco is going to watch for our other mate. I'm going to have two," the raven teen says with a blush and looks down.

Tom chuckles, a light of happiness entering his gaze. "It means you are powerful. Possibly as strong as me. The more mates you have, the more power. You may be a submissive but you're rare. Can I be here when you come into your inheritance?"

Harry nods, "of course, you may be of some help. Them two can not keep calm," he says as he points to Sirius and Remus. "They would be freaking out, because I've heard that it is painful."

There are nods around the room. "Actually, I am surprised your not in pain. Most people are in pain a week before their birthday. Here you are, fine with your birthday 2 days away." Riddle added in wonder. "Does anything hurt?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"We need to hold his party early. Don't you think Remus? I mean, I was aching the night before my birthday. All the next day, I couldn't move." Draco said and Remus nodded in response.

"I'm going to get the message around. I'll be back in a little bit," Remus said and disappeared in the fireplace.

After a few moments of silence, Severus spoke, "Harry, I have a confession." He looked around before looking back at the small teen. "Your dad was a werecat. A dark creature, and rare submissive carrier, meaning he could carry a child. Lilly was a cover up. She loved you like her own, but you are not. I'm a dark elf."

The raven haired teen looked at the potions master. Right before their eyes, Snape's black hair became much longer and silkier. His ears became pointed, his skin smoothed, and his ears became a bright green. He radiated power.

"I am your father." Snape pulled papers out of his robes and handed them to Harry. "This is the proof. Blood tests and certificates."

They were all silent as the teen scanned the papers. His green eyes sparkling with tears, looked up. "This explains it all, even the exact moment I was born and how. How you cared for me, even though I am in a different house." He hugged Snape before quickly moving back.

It was silent for a while, then the fire erupted. Remus stepped out, shaking off the ash. "Hey, everyone will be here early so let's get stuff ready. My Lord, are you staying for the day?" Remy asked Riddle. He nodded in response. "All right, this is what we are going to do..."

They all split up with a game plan and started cleaning and decorating the house. Kreacher was preparing food for all the people coming. They worked all through the day. Tom left after supper, saying he would return after everyone left the next day. Snape left later on and everyone else went to bed tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCAIMER**:**i do no own Harry Potter. **

_Chapter 7: Birthday Part 1_

The sun was barely kissing the windows, and Harry was all but jumping on Draco. The blonde rolled over onto his stomach, plopping a pillow onto his head. "Jus' fibe mo' mimu's," was heard from under the pillow. Harry, straddling his mate's back, just pulled the pillow off.

"No, not five more minutes. Now, Dragon," the brunette whined out. "It is my party in a bit."

The bigger teen just growled in response and shifted under Harry slightly. "Can you shift off the wings, please?" Draco asked. When his wings were not out, swirling patterns covered his skin were the base of his wings would be. The tattoos could be sensitive and this morning, they were.

The small teen yelped and slid off of his back. The veela stretched and yawned. "How about breakfast?" No sooner had he got the words out than Harry was gone. He had hiked up the legs of his sweatpants and shoot out the door. Draco chuckled as he ran his finger through his hair. His snug black sleeping pants whispered across the floor as he moved to the door.

A dull thud sounded from around the corner, then a swish. Harry appeared seconds later, coming into view, while on his ass. Moments after, Sirius and Remus stood in front of the fallen teen, who just looked up with a smile on face. Actually, his face is a little red. "The door got in my way," he mumbled.

Everyone started laughing and werewolf pulled up the fallen boy. Harry just edged away, suddenly yelled food, and took off running to the kitchen. The other three looked after him, and then at each other. Next thing the portraits seen, was three men shoving each other out of the way to get to the stairs. Draco jumped over the older pair and took off. Two seconds later, Siri tackled him and ran him over. He managed to avoid the clawing hands of the blonde, who had tripped Remus before he got up.

Harry watched Sirius barrel in, then Draco, and finally Remus. All were laughing until they saw the small boy's plate. It was pilled high with food. The dark veela sit beside his mate and the other two sat across from him.

In the corners of the room were different colored balloons.

"Damn. You plan on eating all that?" Dray asks and reaches to a piece of bacon. "Ouch!" He yelled. His small mate had stabbed him with a fork... Then started to calmly eat again. The onlooking pair were rolling on the floor while rolling with laughter. Harry, meanwhile, is eating like no one in even in the room. By the time the other three were calm, Harry had eaten most of his food.

The fire place explodes in green fire and out steps Tonks and Mad eye Moody. "Happy birthday, Harry," Tonks said as she moved across the room and hugged him. Her hair is green for the occasion.

A gruff "happy birthday" came from the stern man. He sit down near the fire place and stretched his wooden leg in front of him. Sirius offered Moody some breakfast. Which was declined.

Harry said "hello" and gave Tonks a piece of bacon. Draco's jaw dropped, "Why does she get a piece? All I got was stabbed!" Tonks just winked and ate the meat. She sat down on the brunette's other side.

They all talked and ate, besides Moody, until the fire erupted again. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out and shook off his robes. Everyone exchanged greetings and he sat down. Not long after, the table was cleared. Talk of ministry business started.

"Death Eaters seem to be laying low, almost dormant lately. It make you wonder what they are planning." Kingsley's deep voice sounded in the room. "We believe that they are planning a huge attack on the Ministry. None of us know for sure since our spy went missing."

The door being banged on from up stairs interrupted further conversation. Sirius went up to answer the front door, while the floo went off. Professor McGonagall stepped out; Siri came down with Hermione. Harry went through a hug and handshake.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid no other staff could be here so I carry their gifts." She placed a bag with a couple others in the middle of the table. Everyone had small smiles on their faces as they sat and talked about small things.

Then, the fire place shoots out a whole bundle of Weasly. They straightened and brush themselves off with low mutters. Molly Weasly, in the front, bustled to Harry to give him a hug. When she moved away, Harry noticed his mate's gaze focused on one tall red head in particular. Everything seemed to freeze.

_I would like the opinions of my lovely readers to tell me their opinions on what dark creature Harry's last mate should be. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_ Unicorn-writer_


End file.
